Notice Me, Senpai!
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Akashi Seijuro, si wakil kapten Teiko yang sudah lama naksir si surai abu pindahan Rakuzan dengan memiliki ketidakpekaan level dewa dan Si adik, Akashi Seishirou dengan ribuan ide jahilnya. Teiko!AU, AkaAka!Bro, Senpai!Mayuzumi, Oneshot. Special Present for My Imoutou's birthday.


Summary : Hanya cerita tentang Akashi Seijuro, si wakil kapten Teiko yang sudah lama naksir si surai abu pindahan Rakuzan dengan memiliki ketidakpekaan level dewa dan Si adik, Akashi Seishirou dengan ribuan ide jahilnya. _Teiko!AU, AkaAka!Bro, Senpai!Mayuzumi, Oneshot. Special Present for My Imoutou's birthday._

Title : **Notice Me, _Senpai_!**

Pair : MayuAka, Slibing!Akakuro

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Humor garing, Romance ancur, mohon maaf. *bows*

Happy Reading

.

Iris senada batu ruby terus melirik ke salah satu pojokan ruangan, mengamati sosok yang tampak sedang menikmati air minum di dalam botolnya dan sesekali mengelap peluh yang berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Senyuman kagum terlukis di paras manis Akashi Seijuro. Jujur saja, selama ini Seijuro sering sekali mengamati kakak tingkatnya itu sejak si adik mengenalkannya pada Seijuro.

Dia adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro, Murid pindahan dari SMP Rakuzan kenalan si adik yang dulunya pernah satu sekolah dengan Mayuzumi.

Bukan hanya saat latihan Seijuro mengamati si abu-abu. Bahkan, sampai saat ia diam di atap untuk membaca Light Novel kesayangannya atau saat ia bicara dengan si adik yang jujur saja membuat Seijuro panas hati. Kenapa malah Seishiro adiknya yang terkenal sebagai Raja Iblis-lah yang bisa dekat dengan pangeran pujaan Seijuro? Seijuro hanya bisa pundung berharap Mayuzumi-san nya bisa peka terhadap perasaan dan sinyal-sinyal yang di berikannya. Walau jujur ia selalu gagal.

Seijuro bukan orang yang mudah pasrah sebelum melakukan tindakan, pernah ia mencoba bertanya pada Seishiro tentang apa saja hal-hal yang di sukai oleh Mayuzumi dan mengajaknya berbincang walau pada akhirnya ia di kacangi karena si Senpai terlalu asyik dengan novelnya.

Seishiro miris melihat usaha si Seijuro namun tidak ternotice oleh senpai yang hobby mengikutinya disertai dengan sifat _Tsundere_ yang dilapis wajah sedatar pantat teflon. Tapi, apa boleh buat Mayuzumi bukanlah orang yang peka. Yah, mungkin saja. Melihat kakaknya sedikit menderita lebih lama memang bukan ide yang buruk.

Seishiro memang Raja Iblis.

.

.

.

.

Seishiro sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat si kakak yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil menatapnya tajam seolah ia adalah terdakwa yang sedang di sidang. Sepertinya kali inipun Mayuzumi tidak menotice Seijuro lagi, Seishiro prihatin.

"Kak, kali ini ada apa lagi?" Seishiro buka suara karena tidak tahan dengan aura mencekam nan berat yang mendominasi ruangan kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, Seishiro sedang mengerjakan tugas yang sudah hampir masuk deadline sebelum Seijuro datang dan langsung nyelonong masuk hingga membuat konsentrasi adik sematawayangnya buyar seketika.

"Ditolak lagi?" Tatapan tajam di layangkan, Seishiro menelan ludah.

Salah pilih pertanyaan.

" _Ne, Shiro_. Bagaimana caranya bisa di notice oleh orang yang disukai?"

"Hah?" Keluar juga kalimat yang membuat Seishiro bingung.

Bukan suatu hal yang mudah bagi Seishiro untuk di notice pasalnya ia pun masih belum ternotice oleh si kecil biru muda kecengannya. Seishiro merasa tersindir. Lagipula, kenapa kakaknya ini datang mengganggu acara mengerjakan tugasnya hanya untuk bertanya hal tidak penting seperti ini? Cinta memang menyeramkan. Bisa membuat seseorang Out Of Character seperti ini.

"Bagaimana, Shiro?" Tanya Seijuro lagi membuat Seishiro terkesiap.

"Yah, bagaimana ya, _niisan_. Aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Oh iya aku lupa..." Seijuro bangkit dari acara duduk-duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu kamar Seishiro. "Kau juga belum di notice oleh Kuroko"

Boleh Seishiro melempar Seijuro ke jurang sekarang?.

.

.

.

.

Hujan. Musim paling menyebalkan bagi Seijuro dimana ia akan rentan sakit dan ia jadi terhambat di gym Teiko sendirian sekarang. Ia sudah menelepon Seishiro agar membawakannya payung dari lokernya, tapi sampai sekarang pemuda kembarannya itu belum datang juga. Mungkin juga Seishiro berniat balas dendam atas kelakuannya kemarin atau apa, Seijuro tidak tahu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir memang Seishiro punya otak jahil tingkat akut hingga tidak heran jika ia benar-benar ingin mengurungnya di gym demi balas dendam.

Setengah jam berlalu, Seishiro tidak kunjung datang. Kesal, akhirnya Seijuro memutuskan untuk pergi menerobos hujan. Jas di lepas bersiap akan digunakan untuk menutupi kepala, namun lagi-lagi batal karena melihat seseorang berpayung datang mendekat ke arahnya. Mungkin Seishiro sudah tobat dari niat usilnya.

Tapi pikiran Seijuro salah, yang ia lihat adalah Mayuzumi yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah cemas dan sedih. Suatu kejadian langka, ada apa gerangan si senpai muka teflon ini berekspresi seperti itu?

"Mayuzumi-san, ada ap-" Ucapan Seijuro terputus ketika Mayuzumi tiba-tiba memeluknya erat membuat Seijuro memerah seketika.

"M-mayuzumi-san? Kenapa?"

"Maaf, Akashi. "

"Heh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Akashi... Maaf aku baru menyadari kalau kau menyukaiku. Kukira kau menyukai Shuuzo... Tolong jangan pergi, Seijuro"

Seijuro tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya kelu tidak bisa berbicara, ia tidak mengerti kepalanya menunduk menahan malu. Bukan hanya pernyataan saja, Mayuzumi juga memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Senangnya dobel.

Walau senang tapi tetap saja bagi Seijuro ini memalukan. Namun, ia juga senang karena akhirnya sang pujaan hati menotice perasaannya. Perasaan Seijuro campur aduk antara senang dan malu. Seijuro ingin menenggelamkan diri ke kolam atau mengubur diri di dalam lubang yang sangat dalam-

Tunggu, apa katanya? Pergi?

Sedikit ragu, dengan apa yang di dengarkannya, Seijuro melepas pelukan Mayuzumi dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan bingung.

"Siapa yang akan pergi?"

"Bukannya kau?"

"Hah?"

"Adikmu bilang kau akan pindah sekolah ke Kyoto."

Seijuro mengerti, ini ulah iseng si adik ternyata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan pindah kemanapun..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Seishiro tampak tersenyum tipis di ruang osis sambil menatap hujan seolah itu adalah tontonan menarik untuknya. Pintu di ketuk surai biru muda menyembul dari balik pintu ruangan itu.

"Seishiro _-kun_ , sudah selesai?"

"Sudah Tetsuya. Ayo pergi." Seishiro melirik ponselnya yang bergetar dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jas.

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi _-kun_?"

"Biarkan saja, ia tidak akan mati kok."

Kalau sakit di pantat sih aku tidak jamin. Batin Seishiro nista

Dan pasangan AkaKuro pergi dengan mesranya meninggalkan pasangan MayuAka yang tampaknya akan betah berlama-lama di gym.

* * *

 _From : Seijuro_

 _To : Seishiro_

 _Subject : Punishment_

 _Tunggu hukumanku, Adikku yang manis. *symbol gunting*_

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N : FF ini di dedikasikan untuk adik-bukan kandung-ku yang keras kepala nan kurang ajar. Maaf kalau FFnya tidak memuaskan dan gaje atau humornya mendadak hilang/? Selamat Ulang Tahun ya dek. Semoga kamu panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Maaf ya, harusnya ini di publish tanggal 9 Oktober tapi malah baru di publish sekarang.

Semoga kita bisa bicara lagi seperti dulu ya, My Oreshi. From your Bokushi See ya ^^

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun


End file.
